


whoever said i forgot?

by milkboke



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkboke/pseuds/milkboke
Summary: this is ladybugs story no marrinettes storyif they only like me with the mask on and hate me without it"why are you being so selfish your not allowed to get akumatised""sorry its hard to stand up for you when nobody likes you""your still a good friend marrinette but they're right""i told you nobody will ever choose you over me"
Kudos: 2





	whoever said i forgot?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this will be my first fanfiction i got inspired by my hate towards them stories when everyone turns their back on mari and then when they realise she is ladybug they change their mind thats just so twofaced i want this story to have a kind of a bittersweet ending i really hope people will enjoy it :)

the part where she regrets

the girl with tfhe bluebell eyes didnt know why and how to comprehend that things are now like this her relationships trust and respect she worked so hard for destroyed in a matter of minutes


End file.
